


Страшный сон

by AngelJul



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клинт выясняет, что показала Наташе Ванда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страшный сон

Когда по связи никто не отозвался, Клинт почувствовал неладное – значит, Ванда пришла к нему последнему – и сразу же бросился искать Наташу. Та обнаружилась на другом конце базы, забившаяся в угол, в глазах стояли слезы.  
– Таша! – позвал Клинт, кинувшись к ней, но реакции не последовало, похоже, после влияния Ванды у Наташи был шок, – черт, – тихо выругался он, поднимая ее на руки, – Таша, ну же, приди в себя.  
Но Наташа только закрыла глаза и уткнулась носом ему в грудь, комкая обессиленными пальцами плащ у Клинта на спине.  
– Да что же она тебе показала, – прошептал он, поднимаясь на ноги с бесценной ношей, и уже громче произнес: – Если меня кто-то слышит, мы отступаем к джету, Наташа не выходит из шокового состояния.   
– Я нашел Стива, мы за тобой, – сквозь помехи отозвался Баки.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил Клинт, пробираясь к выходу.  
– Да, не успела подобраться, – ответил Баки, – нужно было ее пристрелить, как только заметил в прицеле, – скорее размышлял он вслух, чем говорил это Бартону.  
– Стив не пришел в себя? – заглянув в побледневшее лицо Наташи, спросил Клинт, выбираясь, наконец, из здания.  
– Стив пришел в себя, – ответил уже Стив.  
– Но еще плохо соображает, – со смешком добавил Баки.  
– Как Романов? – спросил Стив.  
– Без изменений, – коротко отозвался Клинт, заметив, что по щекам Наташи текут слезы. Она беззвучно рыдала с тех пор, как он нашел ее, – встретимся у джета.  
***  
– Таша, эй? – Клинт опустился перед Наташей на корточки, заглядывая в лицо, – как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Порядок, – коротко кивнула она, украдкой вытирая слезы.  
– И почему я тебе не верю? – вздохнул Клинт, – не хочешь рассказать, что ты видела?  
Наташа отрицательно помотала головой, сильнее заворачиваясь в плед.   
– Уверена? Ты все время плакала, пока мы не вернулись в башню, – Клинт поднялся на ноги.  
– Уверена, – кивнула Наташа, – просто воспоминания о… прошлом.  
Клинт сделал вид, что принял ее отговорку. Если Наташе нужно время, то он подождет столько, сколько потребуется.  
***  
Вот только время шло, но Наташа не спешила рассказывать о том, что показала ей Ванда. С каждым днем мрачнела все сильнее, но упорно продолжала молчать. И Клинт точно знал – еще с Будапешта – что если Наташа не захочет говорить сама, из нее это не вытащить ни чем. Но и просто наблюдать за тем, как ее взгляд тускнел, словно внутри что-то постепенно перегорало, Клинт тоже не мог. Поэтому, ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти на хитрость, ил подлость, тут с какой стороны посмотреть.  
***  
– Таша, ты только сразу не убивай меня, – зайдя к ней в спальню, сразу начал Клинт. Наташа оторвалась от книги и недоверчиво нахмурилась:  
– Эта фраза как раз и вызывает только такое желание.  
– Выслушай меня, хорошо? – Клинт присел на край кровати и глубоко вздохнул, словно собирался нырять в ледяную воду. Хотя, это сравнение меркло с тем, что он сделал, – в общем, я знаю, что показала тебе Ванда.  
Напряжение, которым повеяло от Наташи, не заметил бы только ленивый. Она медленно заложила закладкой ту страницу, на которой остановилась, захлопнула книгу и отложила ее на тумбочку.   
– И как же, позволь спросить? – лишенным всяких эмоций голосом, начала она.  
– Ванда, – не стал утаивать правду Клинт, – она рассказала, о чем ты постоянно думаешь, но она не знает, что ты видела.  
– Вот значит как, – иронично хмыкнула Наташа, – полегчало?   
– Что? – не понял Клинт.  
– Тебе стало легче? – спросила Наташа, – Удовлетворил любопытство?  
– Таша, какое любопытство? – удивился Клинт, – я вообще-то переживаю за тебя!  
– Оно и видно. Настолько сильно, что решил прибегнуть к незаконным способам, – прищурилась она.  
– Кто бы говорил про незаконные методы, – не удержался Клинт, – но я вообще-то пришел не ругаться.  
– А зачем тогда? Ты всерьез считаешь, что я стану рассказывать о том, что видела? – вскинула брови Наташа.  
– Стоило бы, но нет. Старк и Чо придумали, как решить твою проблему, – пояснил Клинт.  
– Что? – у Наташи предательски дрогнул голос, обнажая ее истинные чувства, – они тоже знают?  
– Успокойся, они помогут тебе, – начал Клинт, но едва успел увернуться и перехватить занесенную для удара руку, – Наташа! – позвал он, но Наташа проигнорировала его, пытаясь вырваться из хватки:  
– Это не твоя тайна, Бартон, ты не имел права рассказывать другим, – зло произнесла она, снова дернувшись, но освободиться не вышло – слишком долго они друг друга знали и были напарниками, Клинт уже давно выучил все ее уловки и приемы.  
– Да приди ты в себя! – Клинт выпустил ее руку, но перехватил за плечи, удерживая и заглядывая в лицо, – помнишь тот регенератор, которым залатали меня? Они что-то придумали и… это должно сработать, слышишь? Таша, ты должна попробовать, ты же хочешь детей, я видел, как ты смотришь на них, когда думаешь, что никто не видит.   
– Ты думаешь, это мой кошмар, да? – едва сдерживаясь, спросила Наташа, – серьезно? Ты думаешь, что мой самый сильный и глубокий страх про мою бесплодность? Бартон, ты такой идиот, – выдохнула она, закусив губу.  
– Тогда расскажи правду, – попросил Бартон, утирая с щеки Наташи слезу, – Таша, пожалуйста.  
И Наташа сдалась. Уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо, она, едва сдерживая рыдания, сбивчиво начала рассказывать то, что ей привиделось…  
Семья. Ей привиделась семья Клинта: счастливая беременная жена и двое детей – маленькая девочка с забавными косичками и смешными веснушками и мальчик постарше, серьезный не по годам. Все они жили в большом и светлом доме за городом, а Наташа приезжала к ним на праздники, одинокая и никому ненужная. Дети Клинта звали ее «тетя Нат», а его жена считала ее лучшей подругой…  
Клинт слушал все это молча, поглаживая Наташу по спине, пережидая, пока она успокоиться и почему-то улыбался. Будь Наташа трижды крутым шпионом, она в первую очередь оставалась женщиной. И ее страх, вытащенный Вандой наружу, оказался лишь тому подтверждением. Клинт поцеловал ее в висок и осторожно обнял за плечи. Он был уверен, что скоро страх Наташи исчезнет.  
***  
– Клинт, мне страшно, – схватив Клинта за руку, тихо прошипела Наташа.  
– Это что-то новенькое, чтобы Романов и боялась, – улыбнулся Клинт и склонился, чтобы поцеловать ее в лоб, – все будет хорошо.   
После долгих уговоров, Наташа все-таки согласился испытать обновленный регенератор. В конце концов, она ничем не рисковала, даже если ничего не выйдет, но Клинт был уверен, что все получится. Просто не могло быть иначе.  
– Ага, такое же новенькое, как и рыдающая Романов, – скривилась Наташа, а Клинт на это только усмехнулся, – Не уходи, – уже тише попросила она.   
– Они меня выгоняют, – кивнув на столпившихся врачей, сказал Клинт и снова сжал ее руку, – но я буду за дверью, не переживай. Все, я пошел.  
– Клинт, – окликнула его Наташа уже в дверях, – а если не получится?  
И здесь не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что скрывалось за этим вопросом.  
– Получится, – улыбнулся Клинт, – а если нет, мы придумаем что-нибудь еще. И Романов, ты никогда не была монстром, слышишь? Не была и не будешь, – и он вышел за дверь.  
***  
Самым ужасным было ожидание. Время тянулось слишком медленно, заставляя Клинта изводиться и нервно мерить шагами коридор. Стив и Баки пытались отвлечь разговорами и предложениями поесть и выпить кофе, Тор даже предложил ему глоток асгардского пойла, но Клинт отказался. Его сейчас могли успокоить только известия из лаборатории.   
Но прежде, чем Хелен появилась в коридоре, прошел ни один час. Клинт так успел накрутить себя, что начал жалеть о том, что уговорил Наташу на эту затею. И когда нервы оказались на том пределе, что Клинт был в шаге от того, чтобы вломиться в лабораторию, к нему вышла Хелен:  
– Она в порядке? – тут же кинулся к ней Клинт.  
– В общем, можете выбирать имя для будущего ребенка, – улыбнулась Хелен.  
– Получилось? – неверяще переспросил Клинт.  
– Да, это…– начала Хелен, но Клинт не стал ее слышать, рванув в лабораторию, к Наташе.  
– Клинт? – та по-совиному моргнула, видимо, еще не отошла от наркоза.  
– Таша! – он крепко обнял ее, – Получилось! Слышишь, получилось!  
– Что? – удивленно уставилась она не него, – это же не отходняк после наркоза и я правильно все расслышала?  
– Да! – воскликнул Клинт.  
– Не может быть, – растерянно моргнула Наташа.  
– Может, я же говорил! – рассмеялся Клинт.  
– Крестными будут Стив и Баки, – прохрипела Наташа с улыбкой, прижимаясь к нему.  
Клинт согласно кивнул, размышляя о том, где в его большом доме лучше оборудовать детскую.


End file.
